Enraptured
by Pathatlon
Summary: Post-Rapture. Alex McKenzie strives to survive and to have her questions answered. Will the demons of Hell get to her or will she find Jesus before it's too late? One-shot


**I'm not religious, but I watched "The End" and wondered about the Rapture.**

**I decided to make My take on what kind of people I think would deserve rapture.**

**Read and review, but please log-in to give me the chance to respond.**

* * *

Alexandra McKenzie got out of bed, careful not to awake her partner. Across the room was a mirror and she observed her naked body from afar. As she strolled calmly closer she focused her attention to her thigh. The gash she had received months earlier had healed nicely.

Out of habit she grabbed her clothes and put it on, despite the weather being too warm. It was always too warm - now the world had ended anyways.

A low rumble spread out from afar, like a thunder, and then coming to a halt. It was far from where she was.

Nonetheless, the figure lying on the bed moved restlessly.

"Alex?" A voice whispered.

"I'm here, Maria," Alexandra let her know. "It's far away. Get some rest while you can." For a few minutes Alex listened to her partners breathing. When it had turned deep she moved to another part of the room.

It had been months since the rapture had happened. Being a homosexual Alex had been denied entrance to heaven. Or at least that's what she had assumed at first, but as former gay friends had disappeared she had begun to hope that they had been raptured rather than died a horrific death by the hands, or claws, of the minions from Hell.

Still, perusing the Bible had given her little information and, being gay, she had sort of given up on the whole deal of Heaven. Instead she had armed herself and fought as best as she could.

Clearly, fighting the minions of Hell was no easy task and most of the time you simply had to run away or be killed. She was still alive, so obviously she preferred to run and hide.

Rumor had it that Jesus was in Town. Which town Alex had no idea, but both she and Maria was trying to locate him and, if not to be raptured, then at least to get some answers.

Another rumble sounded and this time it sounded closer. Still quite a distance, but the minions of Hell moved fast.

"Maria, we need to go, honey," Alex whispered in her partner's ear. Maria stretched and made an unladylike sound.

"Did all Hell break loose?" Maria joked and Alex rolled her eyes at the joke. Instead of replying both girls set out to quickly gather their things and prepare themselves.

"What a bitch," Alex whispered upon gazing out of the window. The world was on fire and it was catching up to them.

"Don't curse," Maria hissed. Her religious attitude had appeared after the rapture. Yet it hadn't done her any good.

"Not like He cares," Alex replied crudely and uttered a quiet "motherfucker." Maria rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Let's not go there," Maria said and motioned to the door.

Outside it was even hotter; the warm and moisture-less air seemed to cling to them and making it harder to breath. It was a constant reminder of what would await them if they didn't manage to survive.

For a while they trekked on and didn't meet anyone. They stayed by the shadows and moved slowly lest they attract attention. It wasn't just the demons you had to avoid, but people as well.

Some humans had openly embraced their "inner demon" and gone cannibalistic. While not on the side of Satan they didn't exactly strive to help others.

This was how Alex and Maria met. Maria had managed to hide from cannibals and Alex had found her in hysterics. Alex had managed to calm the girl down enough to explain things. Since then the pair had travelled together and found an unlikely partner in each other. Despite their relationship having been built on coincidence there as an even stronger need keeper them together: a need for love and companionship.

After having walked for hours, Maria said "We should hide." Alex looked around and nodded uncertainly. Evening was approaching, though how you could tell night from day was difficult.

"I agree, but…" for a while Alex listened and stared around them. The town was wreaked, like all towns nowadays, but it was supposedly in this town that Jesus stayed in.

"We'll find him," Maria promised and tugged on Alex's hand. She reluctantly followed while checking their surroundings.

"I don't want to waste time," Alex confessed. Maria laughed a little; always keeping the mood up.

"We've got plenty of time," Maria assured her. It was a lie, Alex knew. They had managed to hide for long enough, but soon nothing would be standing and soon there would be no places to hide. If the demons didn't kill them hunger and fatigue would.

They found a small abandoned building and took up a small and ruined apartment. Maria was already turning it into a home and Alex merely rolled her eyes and scanned the neighborhood. It felt unpleasant and unsafe, but then again: so did everywhere they stayed.

"You should sleep," Maria told her. "We've been out all day," she added when Alex shook her head.

"No, you go ahead," Alex told her.

"Alex," Maria whispered with her anxious voice and Alex turned to her.

"I'm not tired… Perhaps we should find a more secluded area. I'd like to go outside and see if I can pick up anything," Alex told her. Maria fretted.

"Don't leave me alone," Maria whispered and Alex moved to her side. She cupped Maria's face in her hands gently and kissed her softly.

"I'll stay. But you sleep first. I am too keyed up," Alex told her and Maria replied with a soft smile.

Alex watched as Maria went through her evening routine and then turned to keep eye on the surroundings.

It was getting close to midnight, but there were no stars to be seen. The endless fires, which seemed to keep going despite not needing fuel, gave off too much light and the stars were obscured. Alex missed the stars, despite never having really been into such things.

It was voices that made her aware that she had almost dozed off. She was alert in a second, but also aware that it was humans talking. Ducking down Alex considered waking Maria, but stilled when she heard whispered conversations.

As she stared out the window, trying to identify the humans outside, a sudden calm spread out of her. And clear as a day she could see who stood outside. He looked like the pictures; he looked like the Jesus on the cross with long brown hair and a beard. It was almost ridiculous had it not been for the feeling that passed her: utter serenity.

He had seen her. In that moment she knew it would be Okay and, without a second thought, she opened the door and rushed into the street.

"It's you," Alex whispered, not sure what on earth she should say. Despite the situation being odd, no one was laughing. As Alex looked around she noticed 10 or so men gathered by Jesus.

"It is I," He told hrt.

"We've been looking for you! We-" Alex frantically explained when she was cut off.

"Demons! My Lord!" Someone called further away and Jesus's attention turned. More people rushed towards them and terrible screams suddenly echoed in the night.

"Onwards" A broad man called somewhere to her left and the group assembled themselves. Another man tugged on Alex and forced her to move along. She tried to get free as realization hit her: Maria was alone.

"I have to turn back!" Alex yelled, but she was stuck in the middle of the moving group. Within minutes they were in hiding and Alex freed herself.

"Jesus – My Lord," Alex called, uncertain of how to address him. "Maria is alone! We have to get her!"

"There are demons out there. We're no use to her if we're dead," the same man who had commanded the group forward told her with a sharp tone.

"Peace, my friend," Jesus replied in a calm tone and the man fell silent.

"I am going!" Alex snarled in reply. "I can't leave her!"

"Wait till the coast is clear. We'll escort you," Jesus replied.

For a few tense seconds the silence stretched and Alex felt as if the whole world was listening. A scream echoed in the night: a woman in trouble: Maria.

"No!" Alex gasped horrified and rose from her position. She made a move towards the door when Jesus laid a hand on her to stop her.

"It's too late," another person whispered.

_It's too late_.

"Never!" Alex growled and turned to Jesus. "She's the best person I know and she's done EVERYTHING to be good. She deserves the chance to go to Heaven and I will fucking make sure she can get there!" Alex snarled and moved out of Jesus's grip. Sprinting headlong into the street Alex ran towards the building.

She was just in time to see Maria being flung through a window by a massive beast from Hell.

"Take Maria! Heal her; you can do that, can't you?!" Alex cried out to Jesus, who had come to her side. His expression was kind, even in these dire times, and he nodded calmly.

"I'll draw it away from her!" Alex cried out as she ran towards the beast, which was moving towards Maria, who lay in heaps of glass.

"Come at me, you fucking cunt!" Alex screamed furiously and threw stones, which she had gathered from the ground, at the beast. Its attention was diverted and she charged it and hit it violently with a stone.

It seemed like such a good idea, but unlike most animals, when confronted with something aggressive, the demon from Hell didn't back down for even a second. Instead it swished its arm in an almost lazy manner and sent Alex flying through the air.

_Fuck_ entered her mind and as she hit a wall, hard. Her body hurt and she couldn't move a muscle without pain. Through the adrenalin she managed a small smile as she saw that the creature came for her. Jesus and his group had quickly gotten to Maria and she was carried away to safety, leaving the beast, Jesus and Alex behind.

For a second she wondered what Jesus would do to the beast, but as it charged her aggressively she realized it: nothing.

_Maria, I love you_

The best, screaming and growling, came crashing towards her and just as it was about to strike her she was engulfed in a cone of white light, which threw the demon backwards. For the briefest of seconds Alex wondered what Jesus had done, but the white cone of light around her persisted and Alex felt her body move and suddenly she was painless. The beast, now with a sword through its head, lay at the feet of Jesus and Alex watched him watch her as she was raptured.

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
